


Into the Light

by minty_mix



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кент и Чандлер вместе не так долго, но что-то все равно сдерживает Кента. Сможет ли Чандлер заставить его доверять ему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947714) by [Sweet_Babboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Babboo/pseuds/Sweet_Babboo). 



— Мм, Джо, подожди, — Кент отстранился, разорвав поцелуй, как только догадался, за чем пришел Чандлер. Точно не за целомудренным поцелуем на ночь.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Свет. Выключи его.  
  
Чандлер вздохнул:  
  
— Эмерсон, я хочу видеть тебя, когда мы занимаемся любовью. Видеть тебя всего.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — смущенно прошептал Кент, утыкаясь в плечо Джо.  
  
— Мы встречаемся уже три месяца. Неужели ты до сих пор мне не доверяешь?  
  
— Конечно же, доверяю! — вскинулся Эмерсон.  
  
— Но недостаточно для того, чтобы я увидел твои шрамы?  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким.  
  
— Каким?  
  
— Слабым. Уязвимым. Не идеальным.  
  
— О, у нас ничья. Я переживаю о том же.  
  
— Я серьезно, Джо. Эти ужасные шрамы напоминают мне, что я не смог защитить себя. Я не смог остановить тех уродов. Я вряд ли смогу это забыть.  
  
— Это была не твоя ошибка, Эмерсон, а моя. А ты думаешь, с чего я полез выбивать из Джимми дурь?  
  
— Это было для меня? — удивился Кент. — Ты же говорил, что это для получения образца ДНК.  
  
— Это наполовину правда, — Чандлер наклонился и поцеловал Кента в лоб. — Но я хотел причинить им хотя бы половину той боли, которую испытал ты. Я буду защищать тебя, Эмерсон, настолько долго, насколько смогу.  
  
Кент пальцами коснулся щек Чандлера:  
  
— Есть одна вещь, от которой ты не сможешь меня защитить. Воспоминания. Они всегда будут со мной. Как и шрамы.  
  
— Пусть так. Но ты позволишь им разрушить твою жизнь? Не думал, что ты один из тех, кто убегает от трудностей.  
  
Кент резко отвернулся.  
  
— Ты там не был, Джо. А я был.  
  
Чандлер тут же пожалел о своих словах. Пожалуй, это было слишком жестко. Он обнял Кента и прижал его ближе. Кенту казалось, что его завернули в мягкое пушистое одеяло, и теперь он чувствовал, что он в полной безопасности. Он знал, что Чандлер просто пытается помочь, но Джо не мог понять его. Однако, надо отдать ему должное, все равно пытался.  
  
— Я знаю, что тогда ты нуждался во мне. И я знаю, что не могу стереть эти ужасные воспоминания, но сейчас я здесь и я хочу помочь тебе. Хотя бы немного.  
  
— Ты не убежишь, если увидишь это? — напряженно спросил Кент.  
  
— Я уже давно понял, что побег — это не решение. Ты научил меня этому. Да и в любом случае тебе не удастся сделать что-то такое, что оттолкнет меня от тебя. Ты застрял здесь со мной, нравится тебе это или нет.  
  
Кент смущенно улыбнулся своему другу, коллеге, любовнику.  
  
— Какой же ты упертый, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Время от времени я сам это говорю, — Чандлер наклонился и зашептал Кенту в губы: — Эмерсон, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел, я уважаю твое решение. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мои чувства к тебе не изменятся, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Перед тем, как ответить, Кент нервно сглотнул:  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Он сел и повернулся. Дрожащими пальцами он медленно стянул с кремово-белых плеч халат, немного поколебался, когда мягкий материал кучей сложился у его талии. Его сердце билось в неровном темпе, потому что он спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд Чандлера. Он скинул халат с кровати, подвинулся ближе к Чандлеру. Кент чувствовал себя таким беззащитным и уязвимым, лежа голым перед Джо. Эмерсон нервно вцепился в простыни, ожидаяя реакции Джо. Он услышал шокированный вздох, когда Чандлер увидел, — впервые увидел, — насколько действительно были глубоки шрамы. Это были не просто уродливые полоски на ягодицах, они тянулись от спины до самых бедер, начинаясь тонкой полосой и заканчиваясь глубоким шрамом.  
  
Сердце Чандлера болезненно сжалось, когда он представил, через что ему пришлось пройти. Он ведь мог провести остаток жизни в инвалидной коляске. Эта мысль отрезвила его и напомнила, насколько опасна их работа. Это злобное, варварское нападение на беззащитного и невинного человека само по себе было ужасным, однако Креи ранили именно члена команды Чандлера лишь для того, чтобы запугать его. Это до сих пор злило детектива. И это было еще до того, как инспектор осознал свои чувства к Кенту. Факт того, что у этих бесчеловечных ублюдков не возникло даже сомнений в ориентации офицера, только усугубил положение.  
  
— Джо, скажи что-нибудь.  
  
Чандлер лег рядом, обнимая Кента и прижимая его к себе:  
  
— Мой прекрасный, храбрый Эмерсон, — нежно прошептал он.  
  
Кент испуганно дернулся, когда почувствовал слезы на коже. Чандлер, уткнувшись ему в плечо, беззвучно плакал. Эмерсон внезапно понял, насколько сильно Джо любит его. Он почувствовал, как гора упала с плеч, как пришло облегчение впервые после нападения. В то же время он чувствовал прежний стыд, смущение и напрягающий страх людского мнения: как его будут воспринимать, особенно при том, что он встречается со старшим инспектором. Но все сомнения и страхи исчезли, едва он закрыл глаза, когда Чандлер обнял его.  
  
Никто не произнес ни слова. Это было не нужно. Они просто спали в объятиях друг друга, а утром, еще до рассвета, наконец занялись любовью. Кент больше не оставался один на один с темнотой. Ровного сердцебиения, ощущаемого Кентом, когда он лежал рядом с Чандлером, было достаточно для него. И больше чем достаточно для Чандлера.  
  


_Конец_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Не могла пройти мимо данной зарисовки, потому что всей душой люблю эту пару.  
> Не забывайте ставить kudos автору :)


End file.
